


Boring & Plain

by CosplayCatCriminal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Writing, Depression, Drabble, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Knives, One Shot, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), References to Depression, Short One Shot, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosplayCatCriminal/pseuds/CosplayCatCriminal
Summary: bor·ing/ˈbôriNG/adjectivenot interesting; tedious."I've got a boring job in an office"synonyms:    tedious, dull, Shirogane Tsumugi, monotonous;





	Boring & Plain

**Author's Note:**

> Short vent i did in like ten mins

“Boring”

 

That is what described Shirogane Tsumugi. No personality, no interests, and no expression. She was simply a product of boredom, like the box of a stolen product sitting on the shelf. No one wanted her. And no one even bothered to throw her away.

 

She stopped going to school, but no one even called to ask why. Her parents were always gone, they didn't even want interaction with the girl they had birthed. 

 

Well, maybe “girl” was the wrong term for them. She didn't care though, there was no reason to. 

 

 Time always passed way too quickly or agonizingly slow, bland tastes of tap water and burned toast only ever filled her senses.

 

 She was home and in the kitchen, stareing down the possible demise of her. Her hand reached out, lithe finger slowly and shakily wrapping around and gripping the wooden, brown handle. And at that moment, the thought entered her head. 

 

'If i died in a gruesome and intricate way, would i finally be worth a glance?’

 

Her grip tightened around the handle, body shaking even more. She turned the knife's razor sharp tip near her abdomen, aiming for mostly her stomach region.

 

She took a deep, jagged breath as the sound of metal clattering on slick tile filled the only sound heard by her ears.

 

No.

 

Not yet.

 

She wanted herself to be paid attention to. Perhaps even a thirty-second news coverage story would do the trick. She wanted that. So she would have to be creative with this.

 

She would have to be patient.

  
  


Shirogane took a deep breath, a shaky smile forcing its way onto her lips. Heh. Laughing filled her thoughts as her body shook and swayed, only to realize that she was indeed voicing that thought out loud.

 

 Laughing filled the house as she fell onto her knees, arms wrapping around herself as the thin smile grew even more wobbly and annoying, sticky tears ran down her face and burned her eyes. 

 

Her vision was blurred by pure delirium, body falling onto her side and fully onto the floor, feeling the handle of the knife digging into her hip. She pushed that part of her even more up against the knife, handle surely bruising pale and boring skin. A part of her wished her hip would've met the other side of the blade, wishing for her painstakingly dull and boring life to end in just as a pathetic it lived.

 

Blurred vision by tears and glasses soon became to burn black at the edges, overwhelming dizziness consuming her entire being.

 

Eyes fluttered closed as her writhing suddenly stopped, along with her tears and laughing.

 

Though, unsettlingly,

  
  


The smile plastered on her face didn't seem to fade, and in fact, seemed more confident as ever.

 

She wouldn't be boring.

 

Even if it cost her everything.

 

Even if her plan was put into action.

  
  


Though, what she didn't know, was that the plan would never be reached.

 

And that she would die as she lived.

 

Worthless.

 

Pathetic.

 

Useless.

 

Plain.

 

**Boring.**

  
  



End file.
